Never Trust A Bosmer
by fff555f4
Summary: Herad Finter is a wanted man who's time has run up untill chance changes the whole game


Never trust a Bosmer *revised

By fff555f4

Aka king

Never trust a Bosmer. That was the thought going through my mind. My Name is Herad Finter, and I hate Bosmers. You may be asking yourself why I hate them, well to be fair it is really only one Bosmer that I hate and I have a damn good reason too. You see it all happened around 2 months ago me and this Bosmer we were doing a heist of this old Nord that lived in Anvil he was one of the richest men in the city. I think he had some shipping business or something. I was the point man and the Bosmer was the look out, well when I was in the house some of the guards decided to ask the Bosmer why he was standing outside of the house acting all shady. The next thing I know the guards kick down the door and grab me. It turns out the little prick ratted me out to save his own skin, and to make matters worse I happen to have a bit of a name too and when the authorities in the Imperial city found out I got nabbed then well they ordered that I be sent to them as soon as can be for execution. So yeah, I think that I have a very good reason to hate that Bosmer; if I ever find him I'm going to kill him.

So that's how I got stuck in the Imperial dungeon. My cell was the last on to the right there were 3 other cells in the section. There was in one in front of me, one to the left of me, and one in front of that one. The one in front of me was empty but the other two had some people in it. The one to the left of me had an Imperial like me, he was a smaller man he seemed to run a little overweight and his gut stuck out a little, he seemed to be a little younger than me too say around 23. He had short cropped hair that generally only military people had, it was as black as night. He kind of made me feel like a slob his hair was neat and well kept compared to mine a sickly dirty blond that ended at shoulder length and had so much grease in it when the sun hit it, it shined. He never talked to anyone he just stared at the door as if someone would come and let out. He was the direct opposite to the man in the cell in front of him a tall thin dark elf. The dark elf looked young but his eyes said much different, they said he was far older than even the oldest Imperial in the city and they said other things they told me he was a man that has seen much death and many horrors, as if he stared deep into the world of oblivion. He was not a shy man either generally all he did was crawl up in to a ball and gibber nonsense sometimes he said something, never anything happy, generally just stuff about death and some lifelong torment, I tend not to pay him much attention, mainly because if I did I would kill myself.

So there I was taped in a jail with a mute and a nut for company. Man I was panicking; my execution was two weeks away and I was stuck. But I never give up; I'm a gambler and I knew that my luck was going to change, and what do you know it did; tho at the time I couldn't see it.

It was the start of the winter months and I was bouncing off the walls trying to come up with a way to get me out of this hell hole. Then suddenly the door to the jail opened I could hear the clunk of the guards boots on the stone floor and I could hear a whimpering of a woman she was begging the guards to let her go, she was protesting that she had done nothing wrong. I was holding in a laugh when she said that; as if none of the other bums in here have not said that. I felt sorry for her from the sound of her voice she sounded like she was at the brink of breaking down. When the guards rounded the corner so that I could see her, I was surprised. The woman that they had was a beautiful high elf. She was taller than any of the guards and thin. Her hair was a golden rain that fell down to the small of her back, her skin was soft and flawless as most of her kind had. She had a sharp long nose. She was dressed in the manner of a merchant, tho not a rich one she walked strait with a strong back as if she worked on a farm for a part of her life. Her speech had the classic imperial accent so she must have been from the area. She walked with the guards pleading for their mercy and to believe her. At that statement I couldn't keep the strait face I had and I busted out in to laughter. The guards didn't seem to find the joke in the situation and yelled at me to shut up. The woman had stopped her begging when they through her in to the jail. There was an uneasy silence for some time she just stared down the hall as if expecting for them to come back. Finally I decided that I should at least try to break the silence so I introduced myself. "Hello" I said "I'm Herad and you are?" The woman looked over at me and gave me a nasty scowling look and said, "You were the one that was laughing at me, do you find it fun the mock the victim of lies?" I could feel my face starting to get red and hot from embarrassment. "Oh, well, you see I didn't mean it to be mean it's just that claim is the most cliché line ever". Her face softened but her eyes kept some resentment to them.


End file.
